Hanging by a Moment
by xJohnsFutureHopex
Summary: Ever wondered why King Caspian and Ramandu's daughter fell in love? It all starts here at the island of Ramandu. Story better then summary. Caspian&Ramandu's daughter.
1. Why do I fall?

**Hanging by a Moment**

**Rated: T**

**Pairing: King Caspian/Ramandu's daughter**

**Genre: Romance**

**Movieverse/Canon**

**Note: This story will flash back and forth to Caspian's and the daughter of Star's POV. I do not own these characters only CS Lewis does. I've written the perspective on how King Caspian fell in love with Ramandu's daughter so quickly. Ramandu's daughter's name in this story is Aurora. Story inspired by the song, "Hanging by a Moment" by Lifehouse. Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

_Why do we fall?_

This question could not be answered to both King Caspian and the Ramandu's daughter, whose name is Aurora.

* * *

The King Caspian sat near the helm of the Dawn Treader speaking with Reepicheep the mouse.

"This Voyage should be close to an end friend mouse, I don't know if I want it to end so soon."

"Why is that my lord?" Reepicheep asked turning away from the breeze.

Caspian held his head high towards the sun that was beginning to set in the east. "During this voyage I had time to think away from being king in Narnia. I do not wish to return because if I do I'll soon have to pick a queen."

Reepicheep shook his head displeased with Caspian and looked back ahead. "My liege you've had plenty of girlfriends to choose from before and I know one specific queen that has gotten in the way of your finding true happiness."

"Reepicheep if we are going to discuss this on Queen Susan I have gotten over her. We didn't even start anything before she had left Narnia for good. It has been three years now."

Reepicheep bowed his head. "Pardon me speaking of this, but perhaps you dwell too much on what could have been with the Queen Susan. No, she was never your companion but she helped change your life for the better. That was mostly her purpose with you."

"So what are you trying to say?" Caspian swept his hands over his face and brushed his fingertips in his hair.

Reepicheep leaned. "Dwell on meeting your true love, and not on someone you'll never see again."

King Caspian was trying to find right words to continue on the matter but realized that Reepicheep was in his right.

King Caspian was once attracted to the Queen Susan but he was so young and naïve then. It was only infatuation he realized three months after the departure and moved on. King Caspian looked to the sun again, his face held high and his mouth curved into a small grin.

King Caspian rested his eyes for every few moments he looked at the sun but his last time he looked he tried to find the face of Aslan in it. He prayed in the lions name to show him the way to finding his one true love. He didn't count Susan.

A few moments later Reepicheep cried of a land coming in sight on the left of the Dawn Treader.

"How much further do we have on reaching it you think?" King Caspian asked joining Drinian at the ships side. Drinian studied the lands range and distance first before replying to Caspian.

"We can drop ancher a few more yards up and a few of use could go in the boat up to the shore. It'll take by nightfall." Drinian suggested.

"I'll go. You'll stay with the ship Drinian." Caspian said gathering his belongings to go ashore.

"King Caspian who will you take along with you if not me?" Drinian followed. Caspian knew he wanted to come but it was because of the incident that happened at the Lone Islands a few months ago. Caspian reminded Drinian that his place was with the ship.

Rynelf heard their conversation and quickly stopped King Caspian with a loose grasp on his shoulder. "I would love to accompany you my liege."

King Caspian nodded, then Reepicheep joined, then Rhince and King Caspian added Queen Lucy, King Edmund, and Eustace Scrubb on the expedition.

"I love the look of this island getting closer to it. It is very beautiful." Lucy exclaimed in awe.

"It is." King Caspian agreed helping Queen Lucy aboard the boat. The island had tall lush green mountains, its' borders had waterfalls fall into the ocean gracefully. He wondered if it was occupied by brilliant craftsman villagers. The sun looked as if it was going to set over the gorgeous island once night would fall and the sunset gave the island the greatest highlights it can ever give an oceans horizon.

"It has to be the most absolute prettiest island I'd ever seen on this whole journey." Lucy went on as King Caspian took a seat by her and King Edmund Came next along with Reepicheep, then Eustace. That left Rynelf and Rhince to paddle the boat.

"la isle bonita," Eustace teased Lucy from behind. Lucy only smiled at her cousin.

"If we're not back by noon tomorrow, come to shore to look for us," King Caspian called to Drinian before the boat was to be lowered.

Drinian nodded. "Will do," and he called on lowering the boat.

* * *

Ramandu's daughter lay flat on her back, her head looking up toward the pink sky, her yellow hair was spread out above her head on the soft clean grass, her dress was of silk made and was a sea blue like her eyes. Some of the blue stars were beginning to shine through the clouds and moisture. A star had lit brighter then the rest of them.

Ramandu's daughter smiled, her teeth were whiter then pearls. "Hello Tarva," she spoke as if Tarva was standing right next to her. "I bet you can dance better up there then I can down here."

The star blinked her light as if it was replying to her.

"It would be better to talk to you if I knew what the blinking meant." She smiled again and rolled over onto her left side. Ramandu's daughter heaved out a gentle sigh twirling her fingers around a flower.

She thought about taking her place with the stars. She had before but was brought down because her father Ramandu told his daughter that it probably wouldn't be too good of an idea considering she was half star and human. Ramandu's daughter couldn't help but dwell on something that could never happen, yet she dreamed about it so and prayed to the Great Lion Aslan himself for a chance to be with the stars again.

Ramandu's daughter was closing her eyes. She wanted to dream. "Aurora."

She heard her father's voice behind her. Aurora is her name. She opened her eyes gently and slowly by each vertebrate sat up like a graceful swan. She smiled. "Hello father."

Ramandu came up to his daughter with both of his palms held out for her to reach. Again as Ramandu helped his daughter up, she got up each vertebrate at a time.

"Walk with me my daughter." Ramandu placed a blue flower behind his daughters' right ear.

Ramandu's daughter kissed her fathers cheek and took his arm into hers walking down the hill with him.

"Something fascinating has come up my dear." Ramandu started.

Ramandu's daughter smiled. "Is it perhaps you are soon to claim your youth again and rise up to the stars again and taking me with you?"

Ramandu stopped walking and stared at his daughter and patted her hand.

"Child, why do you want to stay up there rather then down here?"

Ramandu's daughter felt a shiver and she bit her lip thinking nervously. "Staying here makes me think of mother. She died when I was very young you know. Being up there makes me stop thinking of it. I still think of her and I really miss her."

Ramandu took his arm and touched his daughters' back carrying on with their walk. Ramandu's daughter looked like she could break into tears until her father spoke again.

"I miss your mother too sweetheart, but you mustn't dwell on what has already been done. You cannot choose your own path; you must go the path chosen for you."

"I know, mother always told me to follow my heart. I've decided already father."

"My daughter," Ramandu interrupted. "I'm getting too old to regain my youth. I'm now retired. If you one day rejoin with the stars I won't be up there with you."

Ramandu's daughter curled her mouth. "I understand, but it is something I am willing to do in your place as well. What's the point in staying when I can't even have my own life a-" She was about to continue when she looked between the trees and saw a ship in the distance and a rowboat was headed towards the island.

"Father, who are these men?"

"Don't fret over them. It is the King Caspian of Narnia and other companions he brought with him." Ramandu said with a smile.

"What does a Narnian King want with us?" Ramandu's daughter asked a little defensively.

"It's not us he's after. He's on a voyage to find seven missing lords that were once his father's loyal friends before Miraz banished them. He promised Aslan he'll make this trip."

"Oh," Ramandu's daughter lowered her tone sweetly. "That's very considerate of King Caspian."

Ramandu smiled. "Indeed he is very."

"So I assume he'll find the three sleeping lords at Alsan's table and perhaps they'll wake up and be on their way back to Narnia." Ramandu's daughter said walking down the trail with her father out of the boats sight.

"No my daughter, I'm afraid it will not be that easy." Ramandu began. "He cannot wake them. He'll have to travel to the very edge of the world to Aslan's Country and leave a member behind for them to wake."

"Well," Ramandu's daughter smiled. "You should go and warn them while you can, I'll go and-"

Ramandu had cut his daughter off. "No, no my daughter, they will find the table. The stars have told me this and you will greet them and tell them of what you know of the lords and little of what I told you to the King."

"Why me? You seem to know everything of what the stars tell you."

"Make them sure that they can stay here as long as they need for rest and food as well." Ramandu carried on.

Ramandu's daughter grew nervous. She'd never been around anyone human except her mother. But if the stars are telling the truth then it is her will to follow it.


	2. So Close

**Sorry if I got something wrong. I haven't read VDT in almost three years now and I remember some things. But here's the second Chapter. Enjoy and please review. Please Please Please**

* * *

The sun was now heading behind the island to sink behind it. There was not much light to guide King Caspian and his companions in the rowboat to a shore without hitting the high ridges of the island.

"What do you think we may find here?" King Edmund asked curiously.

Eustace studied the island the whole way unable to take his eyes away. "It looks like Treasure Island a whole lot to me."

"You are one silly ass Eustace," King Edmund outburst. "Didn't we just come from an island of treasure nearly five days ago?"

"No really Edmund," Eustace exclaimed. "Haven't you read the book before?"

"I don't read Eustace." Edmund crossed his arms.

"Edmund that is a habit I am willing to break of yours once we're back home," Lucy insisted to sound very influencing to her big brother. "Imagine going your whole life never reading of creative things imagined by people who deserve it more then us to live our very own."

King Caspian's face lit up at the conversation. "You probably have the most astonishing stories from where you come from."

"We do," Queen Lucy admitted. "Although, Narnia has lots of great stories, in our world we have varieties of many fiction tales and different adventures to get into."

"Like what?" King Caspian asked with a curious gentle voice.

"Do they have heroic mouses?" Reepicheep said valiantly swinging his little sword out.

Lucy giggled. "Mice, dear Reepicheep," Lucy corrected. "There are a few. You'd love the character Mickey Mouse if you were in my world."

"What is your favorite Queen Lucy," King Caspian prompted. "A story from your world?"

"Mine is The Wonderful Wizard of oz," Eustace spoke quickly.

Lucy titled her head as she pondered. "It would have to be Sleeping Beauty."

Eustace gave a quick chuckle. "I never would have known you'd love a romantic story Lucy."

Lucy had a resistant look on her face. "I do. I'm a girl and I love a good romantic story."

King Caspian sort of swished his mouth to side thinking of romance. It wasn't his best or favorite category. "What is it about?" He asked anyways.

Lucy took in a deep breath. Edmund and Eustace automatically realized that she was going to tell a long summary and sighed rolling their eyes preparing for the long description.

Lucy began. "The story starts out with two allying kingdoms. One kingdom has a young heir already born and the other is a newborn girl named Aurora. These two kingdoms gather together for the newborn princess Aurora and once there the young heir is presented to the young princess and the parents of both kingdoms decide to have their children marry when they are older. Three fairies come to play big parts as they meet Princess Aurora. One gives the Princess the gift of beauty and graceful yellow hair, the second one gives her the gift of song. But when the third fairy was to give her gift a frightful witch magically appears at the Princesses party and gives her an awful gift, for when princess Aurora reaches the day of her birthday of sixteen she'll find an enchanted spinning needle, this enchantment would make her touch it and once it pricks her skin she will die."

Rhince and Rynelf shuddered at this.

Lucy paused for a moment and continued. "As soon as the horrible witch leaves the third fairy gives Aurora the gift if the witches evil plan was to work that the young Princess shall not die but be put under an enchanted long deep sleep and that she could only be waken up from a true loves kiss. So Aurora lives with the fairies away from her own kind, never to be seen or heard of until after her sixteenth birthday. Sixteen years had passed and so did her birthday. The fairies told Aurora who she really was and took her home. Yet the Witches gift came true. So as Aurora fell into her deep sleep so did the two allying kingdoms. Yet there was still one who didn't fall under the spell and that was the prince. The prince who had defeated the witch and gave Aurora a kiss to wake her, the true loves kiss."

"True loves kiss," King Edmund and Eustace mimicked teasingly.

"Boys," Lucy said under her breath.

"I like the story to this," Caspian spoke up. "Did Princess Aurora and the Prince live happily ever after?"

"They did," Lucy said. "In fact they met before in the woods before Aurora knew who she was or that they were even betrothed. The prince had not known her name and rode to his father that day saying to forget about his marriage to Aurora and found his real true love in the woods."

"Oh that is very surprising." King Caspian said with a laugh.

"No valiant mouse?" Reepicheep asked astounded.

"No, but Aurora had many animal friends." Lucy smiled.

"Aurora," King Caspian said in a gentle awe. "It's a unique name I've never heard before. It's a name of the goddess."

"Yes, no one in my world has it." Lucy shrugged.

"What was the Prince's name?"

"I don't remember. It's odd that I thought of this story when I have other favorites. Maybe you'll find your princess the same way he did one day." Lucy said towards King Caspian. "You never know. This story could be about you and a girl just like Aurora." She smiled.

King Caspian smiled back at Queen Lucy. "I wish." It was not possible, the story Sleeping Beauty sounded way too perfect to happen in real life.

* * *

Lord Drinian's prediction was right. King Caspian and his companions reached shore exactly when nightfall had took place.

"Look!" Queen Lucy pointed. "This island has a trail."

"So did Coriakin's Island." King Edmund said.

"But at least he was a nice chap," Lucy stated.

King Edmund could not say no more after his sister was correct about that.

"I say we follow Lucy's trail, it looks safe." Eustace said.

King Caspian agreed. There was something about the swift island he could trust. He made the others feel comfortable by leading first into the wood. They did not travel very far. It took them three minutes to come to a table at the end of the trail.

"What are these ghastly creatures here?" Reepicheep said looking at the things sitting in chairs with hair growing everywhere.

The rest of the group agreed. It was a ghastly sight. As they got closer king Caspian realized that they were men. There were three of them at the table unawake.

"Well," King Caspian looked to his companions. 'It seems as though our quest has ended. These men could perhaps be the last of the lords on this journey."

"Caspian I don't think it is over because they can't be woken up." Lucy said frowning as she nudged one lord in front of her. He was in a very deep sleep. They all were.

King Caspian and his companions took a seat at the table thinking of what to do.

Looking at the food placed on the table made Eustace's mouth water and stomach growl. He took his hand forward and Reepicheep jumped across the table slapping his hand.

"Ow!" Eustace looked in shock at Reepicheep rubbing his hand.

"No one touches this food," Reepicheep said to everyone. "It is perhaps that eating this food the three lost lords fell into their enchanted sleep."

"Yes Reepicheep you are right." King Caspian said. "Try not to eat the food and most definitely try not to sleep either." King Caspian blinked; he wanted to take a long nap badly.

The companions talked a while to keep up and suddenly drifted as time went by. They had no idea how much time had gone by. King Caspian leaned on the bench and looked up at the stars shining.

He had never seen the stars in Narnia shine a blue color nor seen so many. They were the most beautiful things ever, he thought. He found them relaxing and almost as if he could share his secrets with them and they'll listen. King Caspian thought in his mind of a previous prayer.

The funniest thing happened then. He had his eyes on a specific star and it started to move and shown brighter then the rest of them. Then a rock in front of the right end of the table began to move.

* * *

"My daughter, do not worry. You look beautiful." Ramandu said handing his daughter a candlestick.

Ramandu's daughter only half smiled. "Father please, they shouldn't only be concentrated on how you tell me I look. I'm only going to tell them of their true quest, a nights rest and they'll go and return to gather the lost lords by morning."

Ramandu chuckled. "Have you remembered everything I told you my daughter?"

"Yes father." Ramandu's daughter nodded. "I remembered everything." Just when she was starting to feel relaxed a shiver went up her spine again. Why was she so nervous, she thought?

"Here let's go over it again," Ramandu gathered his daughter's hands.

They went over it again. Though they did Ramandu's daughter still felt very anxious. What if she messed up and embarrassed herself in front of the king? What will he say? Will he laugh? Will he find her a threat and smite off her head?

So many things rushed in her mind all at once. She's never seen or talked to other human beings before.

"Are you ready Aurora?"

"Yes I am ready father."

Ramandu placed his daughter at the front of the pillar. Standing behind her he clapped his hands and stood out of the way as the pillar began to open.

Ramandu's daughter's heart had never raced so fast in her entire life before.


	3. The Sleepers

Ramandu's daughter switched the candle into her left hand smoothing her forehead with her right. She took a deep breath as fog rolled in behind her and everything in front blurred her vision of Aslan's table.

King Caspian lifted his head toward the pillar before any of his comrades. Reepicheep was second and did not hesitate to touch his hilt and gave a small growl. Caspian placed his hand in front of the mouse and hushed him standing from the bench to look past the fog rolling in and concentrated on the figure he was seeing before him.

Lucy was next wiping her exhausted eyes and woke Edmund and Eustace. "What?!" Eustace shouted. The shout was enough to awaken Rynelf and Rhince from their sleep.

Ramandu's daughter stood for a while. She didn't know if the boys shout indicated her or not.

King Caspian creased his eyes concentrating still on the figure standing. Caspian stepped slowly away from the table. As he did he could see a bit clearly. It was a woman, though Caspian had never seen a woman like her before. Her face was of an unknown beauty, her hair hung so yellow and he thought that gold was the only color he could adore until now; he felt the same at Goldwater when fighting for the stash of gold only he didn't feel lustful. Her posture was graceful as a swans. This woman was the most beautiful he had ever seen before.

He noticed her eyes had fear in them, he felt that his eyes did the same. Caspian thought that he, the fog and this woman were the only ones that ever existed. Caspian weakened at his knees, something he did not feel once he glanced at Queen Susan long ago. It made him drop and he bowed his head for her.

Ramandu's daughter gasped softly. She was meeting her very first human. She did not know whether to be scared anxious with the way King Caspian had looked at her. He had the expression of a child first walking outdoors when it had been cooped up too long inside. When he dropped on his knees and bowed her heart raced even faster.

Ramandu's daughter fiddled pondering what to do as she made her way to the king. She touched his shoulder gently. Caspian sighed at her touch with a smile.

"My lord please do not bow at me, I am not of great importance as you. Please stand up." Ramandu's daughter whispered in Caspian's ear.

'That's not true," King Caspian whispered back.

Ramandu's daughter stared at him; her eyes were wide in eager shock.

King Caspian looked up at her and smiled again as he got up.

Everyone at the table watched them in awe except Edmund. At one moment he found himself jealous because she was very beautiful and another it felt awkward picturing this woman as his sister Susan. Yuck!

"Travelers I bid you all welcome." Ramandu's daughter said making her way back to the table as Caspian waited a few seconds to follow behind her. "There's plenty of food and drink her. Why don't you all have a try at it?"

"Mostly my Lady you must be joking." Reepicheep said scornfully.

Ramandu's daughter gulped feeling under appreciated. She only wanted to help like her father told her to do. Now she wished he was out there with her.

"Excuse him my lady," Caspian announced and Ramandu's daughter looked toward him. "I hope you do not take this in offense since you look so kind." At this Reepicheep hissed."But we thought that this food was poisoned."

"They never touched or tasted this food." Ramandu's daughter guided her hand indicating the three lords in a sleep. "It is safe I assure you." She told King Caspian sharply.

"Madame," Edmund spoke. "When I hear you talk I believe every word you say, but since you are very beautiful I might add it seems to me to be the work of a witch."

King Caspian shot past Ramandu's daughter placing his hand on his hilt. "That is rubbish Edmund. How dare you!"

Eustace stood in the kings' way, Caspian still looked infuriated at Edmund. "Sire what Edmund might try to be saying is who do we know that this lady here is a friend?"

Everyone looked to Ramandu's daughter who felt bad enough as it is.

She simply placed on a smile. "You cannot know. You can only believe me or not."

Lucy had her feelings that the woman was indeed being honest. "Tell us how these lords came into their years of sleeping?"

Ramandu's daughter nodded at the kind Queen. "I'll gladly tell you. These men came upon my father seven years ago when their ships timbers were ready to fall apart. He took them here since they had not eaten for a while. As they sat here they had their conversations of either fixing their ship and sail east to the very end or return to Narnia. An argument grew on this matter. One of the men grabbed the knife of stone placed in the middle of this table. Though it was not a right thing for him to have touched, so as soon he closed his fingers upon its' hilt deep sleep fell on all three. Until this enchantment is undone they will never wake up."

Edmund crossed his arms still not believing her.

"I shall drink to the lady." Reepicheep valiantly stood on the table with a flask in hand and drank from it. He looked around his rodent body noticing that nothing was wrong within a minute of him.

Eustace smiled looking at the food. "I've never had turkey for breakfast before." He tore off a piece of meat and ate it. "This is delicious."

Everyone decided to join in. Edmund told Ramandu's daughter that he was sorry to doubt her. She only smiled at him. "Do not worry this table will not run out quickly."

"Well then how does the food keep?" Eustace asked curiously.

"It is renewed every day." Ramandu's daughter replied. "You will see this very soon my friends." She brought up a fresh green apple to her mouth and noticed the King Caspian was coming up to her.

"My lady," Caspian said and everyone was quiet. "Perhaps you can help me with something. Are you a princess?"

Ramandu's daughter gently shook her head with an anxious smile. "I do not know. My father is a prince of the stars. This place is a kingdom for the stars."

King Caspian smiled. "That's good enough." Ramandu's daughter smiled back.

Caspian continued. "In a world of which my friends come from they have a story of a prince or king somewhere arriving at a castle where everyone lay in a deep enchanted sleep."

Here everyone grew silent.

Caspian's smile grew. "In that story they could not be wakened until he had kissed the princess."

Ramandu's daughter looked away from the kings dark eyes and shook her head. "I'm sorry. That story is told differently here." At this Ramandu's daughter turned away and walked slowly. "Here he cannot kiss the princess until after the enchantment is dissolved and he promises all his love for her."

King Caspian heaved. "Then in the name of Aslan speak of what I must do to dissolve it?"

He was obsessed Ramandu's daughter thought. "My father will teach you." She said with a displeased tone in her voice. She very much liked him but she had doubts too.

Just then a figure came out to great them. He was old with a very long beard and wore the same color blue as Ramandu's daughter. He had a long staff and pointed it up to the sky as his daughter joined him. They sang for the morning. Caspian and his group had never seen the sun come up so fast before.

Gorgeous pink birds flew from the east and gathered around the table eating everything including the last bit of turkey Eustace held in his hand. One of the birds flew towards the elder man with a cherry stem in its' mouth and handed it off to him. After the sun had risen and the day started, the birds flew off where they had came from.

"Welcome all!" The man placed his staff in front of him; King Caspian joined Ramandu's daughter's side again. "My name is Ramandu. I see you've already met my daughter."

"Sir," King Caspian began. "How do I break this enchantment that these three lords came to be?"

Ramandu explained to Caspian what his mission was just like he told his daughter; to journey to the edge of the world and leave one partner behind. He explained to everyone that he is a star and that his daughter is of star and human blood.

King Caspian left Ramandu's daughter's side for a moment when Drinian and his other crew from the ship came to find him and the other companions. It gave Ramandu's daughter time to think on how she felt about him and how she knew he felt about her. While King Caspian was talking to his crew he kept glancing over his shoulder to glance at her. She would do the same to him as well.

"Are they to leave today father?" Ramandu's daughter asked as Ramandu came to sit down at the table by her side.

"I doubt it so my daughter. They need to rest first before journeying to the edge of the world. You will show the King Caspian to his cabin." Ramandu said.

"But what of you? Don't you need help with the others?"

"I'll do fine my daughter." Ramandu smiled. 'You handle Caspian and make sure that he is settled."

"Father I don't understand why you want me to talk and spend time with this king." She shuddered. In a way she feared him and another was quite different.

"It's what the stars tell me."

"So what the stars can control my future?" Ramandu's daughter asked sarcastically.

"Daughter you must know."

"I get it." Ramandu's daughter stood up. "I've got it perfectly. I'll make sure the King Caspian is comfortable."

She only wanted to get away from her father and waited when Caspian was finished talking to his crew.


	4. More than Friends?

**I'm sorry that this chapter isn't that long as my others. I just got new ideas for this story at last minute. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Ramandu's daughter did not go up to the king, he came to her. He walked very gallantly she took notice.

"Well it is done. Your father said we can stay as long as we liked to." King Caspian smiled.

"How long have you decided?" Ramandu's daughter asked.

"For three to five days so my men could rest and have plenty to eat and gain their energy."

Ramandu's daughter nodded to the king and looked past him to see her father leading King Caspian's whole crew between the pillars towards the mansion.

Ramandu's daughter looked back to the king. "Did my father tell you to come to me?"

"No," Caspian smiled again. "I just wanted to come and talk to you." His white teeth shimmered as it formed into a grin at the last sentence.

Ramandu's daughter could not help but smile back at the king's grin. "Are you not tired my lord?"

"I am, but I can wait. You can never be too tired," Caspian walked up closer to Ramandu's daughter and leaned upon the rock as she did beside her. "Especially when it's about to be in the middle of a new day."

Ramandu's daughter chuckled a little in her throat. "I'm sorry King Caspian, but that doesn't make any sense. I say when you are tired you're tired." Ramandu's daughter looked at him with a smile that read laughter. "Even a noon or afternoon nap can never hurt."

"I assume," King Caspian chuckled along. "You are right my lady." Caspian right then looked as if he was about to dose off.

"I really can't see you still awake in the next five minutes," Ramandu's daughter said jokingly.

King Caspian agreed. "I'll try to catch up with your father." Caspian began to walk until he felt the same sensation touching his shoulder from the lady that morning.

"I'll gladly show you my lord." Ramandu's daughter began to lead the king. Caspian stood by her the whole time.

When they passed the table Ramandu's daughter bent down and blew out her candle stick. She rejoined Caspian as he looked curiously at the magical table.

"Why is this place so magical?" He said. "I mean I've known and been to many magical places before, but this place has so much background and history to it."

"You are right my king it very much does." Ramandu's daughter replied impressed. "The table you were sitting at was the very table Aslan was resurrected on and the knife the lost lord held was the very knife our lord Aslan was stabbed with. It is called Aslan's table."

"But, how did?" Caspian rushed.

"I beg your pardon?"

"How is this table set here when it was buried underneath the How back in Narnia?"

Ramandu's daughter giggled. "A replica was placed there by a few nice witches of Narnia many years ago and brought the real one here so it is used for Aslan properly and not those in Narnia."

"Didn't the table crack in the real story?"

Ramandu's daughter nodded. "Of course it did. Aslan's breath can heal and repair anything." She smiled.

King Caspian was beginning to understand.

"But why here?" Caspian asked. "Why not have it near the end of the world in Aslan's Country?"

"Because it is set here in his bidding of which my father told me. For every person who sail's from afar to get to his country. This island is the very last before reaching the edge of this world. That is why it is set here." Ramandu's daughter explained.

"So the reason why my crew and I are staying is because of that purpose?"

"Exactly the reason," Ramandu's daughter smiled.

"Also," Caspian asked. "How far away is Aslan's Country from here?"

"About a two to three days journey," Ramandu's daughter pondered. "You'll know when you pass by the city of mermaids and-. Trust me you'll know."

King Caspian took her word. He had already trusted her since she seemed to of never lied to him before.

They walked in silence a few yards away from after walking between the pillars until a white landscape was shown between the trees. It was a white mansion, not as big as the magician's mansion but pretty big. It had long bay windows and white and light blue curtains as big as the windows flown out gently against wind. A big fountain circled the center in front of the mansion the statue upon it was a lady star forming a dance pose. Caspian could imagine the statue form being Ramandu's daughter.

"This is where you live?" King Caspian said in awe examining the place. If he hadn't been in the new rebuilt Cair Paravel he'd think that this mansion would top anything in this world.

"Yes this is my home."

Ramandu's daughter led King Caspian inside. The flooring was made of marble and shimmered like the night sky.

"Your home is beautiful," Caspian finally said.

Ramandu's daughter began to lead the king up the spiral stairs. "Thank you. But I'm sure that your castle is nicer."

"You get used to it, but I'm sure this place is like a getaway for you everyday."

Ramandu's daughter laughed. "What I would like is to get away from here."

"Why is that?'

Ramandu's daughter shook her head. She wasn't about to lay her problems on the king like a child would be more than happy to do.

Ramandu's daughter went to the third and highest floor. Little diamond like chandeliers lit their way down a hall. She stopped near a door on the left and pushed it open. "This is where you will stay during the time that you are here. My room is at the very end of this hall. If you need anything just find me there."

Caspian smiled and nodded to Ramandu's daughter. "Thank you. You've been very kind so far and I am thankful for you. You're the only new friend I've met on my journey."

"A friend," Ramandu's daughter exclaimed. She's never had one before. "You consider me as one?"

"Yes I do, and hopefully after that we can become something more then just that." King Caspian moved up and took her hands in his.

Ramandu's daughter felt a nerve in her stomach and spine. She tried backing. "Caspian you really need to go to sleep."

King Caspian wasn't backing away and growing frustrated Ramandu's daughter placed her index and middle fingers on Caspian's forehead frowning pushing him towards the rooms bed. "Do not be frightened by this my King. We stars use this to put things to sleep."

Caspian fell flat on the bed and slowly he fell asleep. "What tis your name my lady?' he whispered.

Ramandu's daughter watched the king slowly fall to sleep. "Goodnight." Then Ramandu's daughter walked out of his room into her very own as she pondered over what had just happened and over time she too fell asleep.

* * *

Back in the land of Narnia and under the Ettinsmoor Mountains lived a witch who was created by the White Witch, Jadis very long ago. This witch wore lots of green and was known by what the giants called her which was 'The Lady of Green Kirtle'. Her real name is Helga. Now she is old and crippled. She wants to regain her youth but the only way for her to do so is by drinking fresh star blood.

A few days ago she's heard four other witches of her last kind speak of the Duke of Galma joining up with the Terebinthia pirates to find the King Caspian after he proclaimed he wouldn't marry the Dukes daughter. Word was that he was now staying on Ramandu's Island and that it's an island where stars stay.

Helga knew that they too wanted youth. She killed them all with her dark magic. After doing so she formed herself into a dragon and followed the eastern sea.


End file.
